


Tough Love

by BashfulBasil



Series: Liome [1]
Category: Serial Killer - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Slow Burn, mentions of self harm, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulBasil/pseuds/BashfulBasil
Summary: A young man loses everything at a young age and begins down a dark path. His friends try and fail at stopping him time and time again.. but everything changes with an ex cop enters his life.Will this man be able to save him from himself? Or will he be unable to stop him from meeting a tragic end at his own hands?





	1. Introduction: Liome

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction contains mentions of murder, self-harm, sexual themes, mental disorders, and other sensitive topics. If anything of this manner could possible offend or trigger you then please turn away.

* * *

**Infancy:** As an infant, Liome was nurtured immensely and sheltered from the dangers of the world by his parents and grandparents. His older brother, Antonio, also looked after him.

  
**Childhood:** In his early childhood he was taught good morals and was slowly exposed to the world by his parents and brother. Eventually all four of his grandparents passed on and he was left with only his parents and sibling. Towards his late childhood his parents were murdered in front of him and his older brother, from this point forward he started to learn bad morals and took a liking towards self-harm and murder.

  
**Adolescence:** As a teenage his mentality only grew worse and worse. He developed many mental disorders and in the end killed his older brother with his bare hands. Only days after that he attempted to kill himself. Before he could even get close to bleeding out his neighbors came to check on him and his brother. Finding Antonio dead and Liome close to death they rushed him to the closest Hospital where his arm was easily patched up. He was then taken to an orphanage. He managed to escape the orphanage shortly after being brought there and ran back to his old home, Antonio's body had been buried and he was alone. He has had multiple jobs over the years, including a waiter, bartender, assistant nurse, and more.

  
**Adulthood:** Liome is currently working as a medical assistant and attending college to try and become a surgeon, having worked to get his highschool diploma. Beyond his school work, he is a well known serial killer. He has grown attached to the live of a killer and now kills his victims in completely different ways each time and takes multiple precautions to prevent leaving DNA behind. He has nearly caught once, but luckily escaped before they could discover who he was.

  
**Coming of Age:** Around the age of 14 he "grew up" after killing his brother. At that time he realized he was all alone in the world and needed to try and fend for himself.

* * *

Liome is psychotic, secretive, and demented. He has a low self-esteem and a strong desire to kill anyone he pleases. He has no real desire to be **around** people, but he is willing to if it means he gets his job done. He is often enticed by people who are more destructive than he is and wishes to see how easy it is to tear them down. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if it will always result in failure. He is a very dangerous individual, wielding more strength than you would expect from such a small guy. Beyond all of his murderous tendencies, he easily gets depressed at the mention of his brother and will most likely lock himself away if he is mentioned.

Liome suffers from an insensitivity to pain. He is unable to feel any pain at all, none... zip. this causes him to be extra careful with well everything, he often ends up cutting himself on accident without realizing it.  
  
Along with this, he suffers from multiple mental disorders. Such as extreme paranoia, acute psychopathy, sociopathy, and extreme anxiety.  
  
His name isn't truly Liome Santo Alteri. He changed his name to hide his identity and moved to a new city, but has kept his record clean enough to pass as a regular citizen.

* * *


	2. Introduction: Almere

* * *

**Infancy:** Almere was born to a young woman. She was only 16 and died giving birth to him. His father, who had gotten her pregnant, dropped everything to take care of him. Even dropping out of highschool to devote his time to his new son, knowing his late girlfriend would have wanted the best for Almere.

**Childhood:** He grew up with only one parent and eventually a younger sibling once his father remarried in the future. He lived with constant death around him, causing him to dislike speaking of it or seeing it. His mom died when he was born and his step-mom was murdered brutally when he was young. His father hated that he and his brother Eric were going through such trauma. It tramatized him-- but he decided to use his past to build upon and become a better person. Knowing the people who he has lost would of wanted him to move on and not dwell on it.

  
 **Adolescence:** As a teenager, Almere was abducted one day on his way home to school. He had managed to make it just to his front door when he heard gunshots inside of the house. He opened the door to see his father and brother had been shot. He didn't have time to react and the men knocked him out. When he woke up he believed his family was dead-- and they confirmed it for him via pictures. It make him sick to his stomach to see them like that. From that day forward, he was used as a lab rat in underground experiments with DNA. His DNA was painfully spliced with that of a lion's to see how his body would react. It was painful, but his body grew larger at a slow rate. His body sprouting ears and a tail while his hair had grown to be much longer and fluffier like a lion's mane. He also developed incredible strength, almost like the strength he already had was building to the level of a lion.

  
 **Adulthood:** He managed to escape his captors, but it came at a price. He had to become the very thing he hated and killed them all in cold blood. The act haunts him to this day. He tries to ignore his past and do good things for people. He became a cop for a short time, but eventually was forced to leave the force due to his wild nature that his new DNA caused. Instead, he found a career in professional wrestling. His wild nature and lion features earned him the title " The King Of The Jungle " and he is up there in the wrestling world. Some would consider him famous in a way.

  
 **Coming of Age:** Almere had to grow up early in life. He had a traumatic past and being around so much death could of driven him mad. He instead decided to focus on the positive things in life and try to do good in this world.

* * *

Almere is a warm, sweet, and inviting man. He is extremely selfless and puts the well being of others before his own. He loves being being around people and interacting with them, especially fans of his work. He likes to help people who are less fortunate than him and is very kind to everyone he meets. He is stubborn and when he sets his mind to something, nothing will change his mind. He is extremely strong due to his lion genetics, having strength to rival that of a wild lion and despite his good nature, he has some wild tendencies due to his instincts.

Almere suffers from PTSD due to what he has seen and is paranoid about being taken again.

* * *


End file.
